1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to toolholders. More specifically, the present invention relates to toolholders and mechanisms for securing the toolholder to a lathe turret or tool indexer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional lathe turrets are designed with a plurality of toolholder positions capable of receiving toolholders needed to perform a variety of metal working operations such as turning, shaping, grooving and threading. The CHNC lathe is characterized by T-shaped slots adapted to receive the toolholder. A COBRA lathe is characterized by a groove or depression formed in the lathe table. When the lathe is set up with proper tools, it can be programmed to perform a variety of metal working operations in a predefined sequence without human intervention between metal working operations to change tools.
Such traditional toolholders have a number of disadvantages. One such disadvantage is the difficulty encountered in realigning the tool to set reference positions when the tool is changed or re-sharpened. In the past, time consuming and sometimes risky procedures have been necessary to establish these reference positions.
Another disadvantage of prior art toolholders include the difficulty of establishing the cutting edge of the tool on center-line with the work piece. To achieve proper alignment oftentimes entailed the use of shims or other modifications. Prior toolholders utilizing wedges also require the time consuming alignment procedures outlined above.